masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morality Guide
Does this guide take into account the fact that your Paragon/Renegade scores are affected by your pre-service history and psych profile? --Tullis 13:24, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Whoops... forgot to put those in. I just added them. I've seen other people report different starting values, so it's possible that on difficulty levels other than Insanity you get more... but I kind of doubt it.--Karstedt 19:35, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Citadel: The Fan (3rd Encounter) Just finished this quest and I had Charm 2, Intimidate 3 and both "extra" dialogue options were open to me. I don't know the exact requirement, but if it helps at all, that should narrow it down a bit.--VoodooV Thanks. I'll check to see if it can go any lower.-Xenotroid Wrex and the Genophage According to the guide, you get "8 Paragon for saying “I’m in command.” " However, I'm fairly certain this is the Renegade response. Is this an error or a glitch? Or am I wrong about that being the Renegade response?Redwinggreen7 18:57, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, no. "I'm in command." is the Paragon response to be shocked at Ashley if she shoots Wrex without your say-so. --Felinoid 02:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) 13 July 2009 (UTC): initial time of comment before creating account Sorry About the Mess I know I've been doing alot of editing on the morality guide page, and if this has confused anyone I'm sorry, however being that I have just started my 14th complete playthrough (not counting shortlived false starts or incompleted achievement unlock games) both the morality wheel and Max experience have become something of a personal obsession of mine. I personally have been able to get Both post-Eden-Prime morality awards from talking to Kaidan and Ashley regardless of gender, on every playthrough on the PC version, but I left those alone as I have never played the console version. Before I found the Mass Effect Wiki's Morality Guide, I had begun charting morality totals for myself using Microsoft Excel. Unfortunately as the morality bars give no acurate representation of your true morality totals, I've had to guess-timate as best I could. I discovered (thanks to Excel keeping a number count of all my encounter totals) that the wo/BDtS 75% benchmark was somewhere over 243 and somewhere under 249. I settled on 246 as this was the only number which provided a whole number for the 100% benchmark as well as 2 of the 3 Charm/Intimidate benchmarks. I am more confident however about the w/BDtS totals as I was able to confirm 253 was not enough to hit the 75% benchmark but 255 was. Given that of the 2 possible numbers only 255 presented whole numbers for ALL of the benchmarks (including the 80% and 90% quest unlocks) I'm fairly certain of those numbers. As for experience, I have observed that all xp given for kills quests and everyththing else, is some multiple of a base number (the amount given for codex entries, Decryption/Electronics hacks, etc.) and that this base number scales as you level, however I have not yet been able to determine the formula they use to scale this amount. Sonevar 11:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :There's a likely formula on the Experience Guide that might help you. --Tullis 12:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I do have a question: what does the guide mean when it refers to "Passive Abilities"? Do you mean improved merchant skills like Motivated Buyer? --Tullis 19:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Passive abilities meaning those listed in the Paragon and Renegade Sections like the 25% unlocks 10% First Aid Cooldown/10% Weapon Powers Cooldown etc. --Sonevar 05:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Both Morality Assignments? Under the totals needed the guide mentions that after 90% Renegade/Paragon you will receive the other morality quest. This isn't mentioned anywhere on the main Morality page. I'm currently sitting at 100% paragon/0% renegade and only received Besieged Base. The same happened on my renegade character only the other way around. Am I missing something? Do you have to do something special to trigger the other quest to unlock?--Loscakes 17:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :All right, I don't know why that's been put in this guide, because that is either completely inaccurate or phrased wrongly. It's extremely difficult to get both quests at once anyway, because of the decisions you need to make to reach 80% Paragon / Renegade, and it certainly doesn't "unlock the second morality quest" if you reach 90% in the same sphere. --Tullis 17:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I thought as much. Thanks for clearing that up.--Loscakes 18:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) So, shouldn't the references to the second morality quest be edited out? I would do it myself but thought perhaps it had been left in for a reason. Llohr 03:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Both quest are attainable, I have done it several times. But it takes careful planning... I actually ran through and found the most efficient way to accumulate the necessary points at one time.--Karstedt 18:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hostile Takeover Morality Points According to this guide, you receive 2 renegade points for saying "You'd better stay clean." to Helena Blake after killing her two partners. However, though I hear the standard sound made when the journal is updated/money is received/morality points are awarded/etc. the game does not display any gain of morality points (or even say "journal" for that matter). I have run into this problem on a number of quests (on Xbox 360), and this time I decided to do everything I could to check it out, which involved fixing a sheet of paper to my television which ran directly along the edge of my morality bar, completing the quest, and checking to see if the morality bar has moved. I was unable to discern any change, but my method was not exactly high-tech. Can anyone confirm the morality reward here, or explain why I frequently do not see these rewards after quests? The latter seems to happen most often when the game loads immediately after a conversation. Llohr 03:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I had the same thing happen to me over the weekend playing "Bring Down the Sky" when I chose the renegade option in my first conversation with Simon Atwell. Since it was for only two points, I have no idea if I got the points or not as there was no notification. I suppose it could just be a bug or glitch. Can anyone confirm? --VoodooV 04:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::As the original compiler of this guide, I personally verified each instance via use of the commands to set paragon and renegade points. When you set either to 0 it will display the current number you have as it subtracts all points to equal 0. I would do this before and after each section of dialog to see if/how much my point total had changed. It's been quite a while, but if memory serves, there were some instances where the message adding points was skipped. I have not kept abreast of any modifications that may have taken place after my original findings though.--Karstedt 18:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Colors I personally dislike the use of colors for the words Paragon and Renegade in the morality guide. Too many colors distract from ease of reading, and almost every line is going to have blue or red text. It's just jarring to my eyes. I preferred how it was before. —Seburo 07:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. The lighter colors were easier to read while still pointing out the differences between the two. --ArmeniusLOD 21:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The ME2 morality guide uses these colors and I though it made it easier to easily pick out the paragon and renegade options, that's why I changed it to match. I played around with the blue color because admittadly it's a little hard to see against the dark blue background, but couldn't find a better blue that wouldn't look too close to the color of links. You should bring this up in the ME2 morality guide and see if there is a lot of agreement. I think we should keep both guides using the same format, and the ME2 version will probably get a little more discussion right now.--Karstedt 12:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Help find missing points I finished a paragon heavy play through with 629 paragon. Which meshes nicely with the totals i calculated and re-calculated, and re-calculated again. Then some more recalculating... you get the idea. This would be fine and dandy, except I know for a fact that I skipped at least 8 points during the game. Anyone know where they might be? I'm thinking perhaps a mission complete bonus from one from the plot worlds ala Feros.--Karstedt 13:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Character's Exact Paragon/Renegade Scores Is there anyway to find the exact Paragon/Renegade scores of a save / character? I love this game and I even use this page as a check list for morality options to pick but I can't help but think manually adding them up to figure out the exact total of paragon and renegade scales would be tedious and I'm aiming for both morality quests. Ilovetelephones 10:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC)